Ice Cream Family chapter 1 Ice Cream Sunday
by Ian Scott Shaw
Summary: A short story inspired by a picture of Neo and her two kids
1. Chapter 1

"A young girl is sitting on her bed writing in her diary. "Dear diary it's Saturday night and tomorrow is Sunday and I get to spend the whole day with my family it's going to be so much fun. I play with my little sister Mint a lot but I don't get to play with dad that much and mom isn't always around, I'm so excited I can't sleep." She hears footsteps coming closer to her then they stop and her door opens and a man peeks in  
"Rocky it's time to go to sleep."  
okay, daddy can you tuck me in please?"  
" *Roman sighs* all right get into bed." Rocky puts the diary down on a nightstand and gets under the covers and Roman tucks her in.  
Goodnight daddy."  
"night" Roman walks out of the room, turns the lights of and closes the door. Meanwhile, down the hall, Neo walks out of another door.  
Is rocky asleep?" She asks  
Yeah, I guess Mint is asleep too?"  
Yep sound asleep."  
"Good, I'm going out for a bit."  
"Business again, this late?"  
Yeah"  
Care to join me?"  
No, I'll stay here in case they need me."  
Suit yourself." Roman leaves and Neo sits down on a couch and lets out a sigh of relief.  
I wish he would have stayed but at least, he'll be with us tomorrow, as long as he doesn't screw up." After some time, Neo goes to sleep and much later Roman returns and joins her. The night passes and in the morning Rocky wakes up and runs into her parents room and eagerly wakes up Neo.  
Mommy mommy wake up let's go."  
In a moment sweetie, Roman go wake up Mint."  
"Ughhhh *he rolls out of the bed and leaves the room*"  
"Yay!" Rocky shouts. After Some time and everyone is ready the family of four heads out with Rocky eagerly running ahead, Mint holding Neo's hand and staying close to her, and Roman Walking behind everyone. After some walking they find a shady spot under a tree in the park, they sit down and set up a picnic and start to eat.  
You know I think this is a waste of time," Roman says after putting down some food.  
Shut up Roman." Neo remarks, then Mint gets up and takes Romans hat and puts it on then she pushes him over.  
What hey." Roman falls over and Mint goes back and sits next to Neo.  
"aw how cute, she takes after me it seems."  
"Yeah yeah whatever." It starts to rain as Roman gets up. "Great, can I have my hat back Mint?" She shakes her head "fine" He tries to sit down but Neo pushes him over with her foot. "what was that for?"  
"If you think it's waste of time, you can stay in the rain." Roman has a confused look on him while Rocky and Mint are laughing. "All right kids time for dessert." Neo pulls out an ice cream Sunday from the picnic basket with mint, rocky road and Neapolitan ice cream in it. The three of them each takes a spoon and start to eat the Sunday while Roman is standing in the rain. After the they finish eating the Sunday Mint walks over to the picnic basket and takes out a book she hid inside it earlier, she walks back over to Neo and holds it in front of her with a look that says please read to us, mommy. "You sneaky little girl how did I miss that, of course, I'll read it to you come over here." Mint's face lights up, then she climbs under Neo's arm and cuddles up next to her waiting to start reading and Rocky does the same. "you two ready?" They nod "Okay, I want my hat back by Julian Scott." Neo reads the book to the two children and midway through she pauses. "Hey, Roman I just realized something, that picture that Mint drew the one with you in the rain and the three of us under my umbrella. Looks like it came true."  
It's just a coincidence nothing else."  
"Whatever you say." She continues to read the story to the kids and after a little while she finishes reading to the children, Mint fell asleep and Rocky is trying to stay awake. "Roman you get out of the rain now, help me pack up."  
"At least, I can get my hat back now." He takes his hat off of Mint and puts it on, and starts to help Neo pack up the picnic basket. After they finish packing up the picnic basket, Neo picks up Mint and carries her while Roman takes Rocky and carries her. As they start to leave the rain stops. "Oh come on!" Roman shouts, the four of them start to leave the picnic spot.  
"Hey, daddy?" Rocky says after yawning  
""What is it, Rocky?"  
"Can I ride on your shoulders?"  
"Well since you didn't push me into the rain sure." He puts her on his shoulders  
"Yay!" Later that night Rocky is sitting on her bed writing in her diary again "dear diary today was as much fun as I thought it was. I went out on a picnic with Mint, mom, and dad, and mom made a Sunday wit my favorite flavors too it was delicious. I hope we can do more stuff like that soon, oh and daddy let me ride his shoulders too that was really fun." The door to her room opens and Neo peaks in.  
"Rocky its time to go to bed."  
"Okay mom, can you tuck me in?"  
"Sure sweetie." She walks over to Rocky's bed and rocky climbs under the covers, then Neo tucks her in "Goodnight Rocky."  
"Goodnight mom." Neo leaves and turns the lights off and closes the door and soon Rocky falls asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Cream Family  
Chapter 2  
Take your kid to work day  
"Dear diary it's Thursday night and tomorrow, I usually have school but I don't yay! But mom and dad don't look happy about it I wonder why. Oh well I'm going to bed early so I can wake up earlier to play more goodnight diary. Rocky gets under the sheets and falls asleep meanwhile Roman and Neo are in the living room having a conversation.  
Well, this is great they don't have school tomorrow what are we going to do," Roman says as he is standing right in front of Neo.  
Relax the answer is easier than you think," Neo says back to him.  
"Please do tell Neo I'm listening," He said mockingly to her  
We take them with us that's all we have to do." She stands up and flicks him on the nose  
Yeah sure bringing kids to illegal dust trades, definitely a good idea Neo." He says sarcastically to her.  
"I don't see you coming up with any better ideas," She replies.  
How about Mercury and Emerald, wait I have no clue what those two are up to. "  
I believe they are out and about being thieves. "  
Crap, so those two are out of the question, can you think of anyone else Neo? "  
No, plus it would be easier to take them with us. "  
"And I still think it's a terrible idea. "  
"Do you think something bad is going to happen. "  
"Yes, exactly that, something's probably going to go wrong. "  
"And you don't think you could protect them? "  
"I rather not put my kids into a dangerous place and also I'm better at fighting for myself then fighting for others. "  
"Well I'm not changing my mind we're taking our kids with us, so which one do you want? "  
\"Neo you're insane, seeing as Mint hates me I'll take Rocky with me. "  
"Mint doesn't hate you Roman she just likes me more. "  
"Whatever you say, I'm going to sleep see you in the morning." The night passes swiftly and the sun rises quickly as the two parents get up and wake up the two children and explain to them what's going on.  
"I hope that this okay with you two." Neo says to Rocky and Mint, they both nod their heads.  
"I still believe that this is a terrible idea." Roman interrupts  
"We don't have any other options so shut up Roman. Now Mint You'll be coming with me doesn't that sound fun." Mints eyes light up and she smiles then hugs Neo. "Well, someone's happy let's go." She picks up Mint and goes out the door waving goodbye to Roman and Rocky.  
"Come on Rocky we have to get going. "  
"Okay dad" She grabs Romans hand, They walk out the door. "mom took the car, do we have to walk? "  
"No, we get to take something more fun." Roman says as he pulls out his scroll and presses a button and a large metal object is revealed. A car is parked near an abandoned building. Neo and Mint are walking towards an empty building, Neo is carrying a suitcase. A large man opens the door and welcomes Neo and Mint. Neo places the suitcase on a table then she sits down and picks up Mint and puts her on Neo's lap. The large man sits down across from Neo and says.  
"What's with the kid? "  
"She's, my daughter can't you see the resemblance." She moves her head next to Mint's head and smiles.  
"I can, I see you brought the dust. "  
"Yes, it's all there you should owe me 5,000 lien."  
"That's a lot more than I usually pay why so much more? "  
"As you can tell I have a family now so I'm going to be needing more money now. "  
"I don't think my associates and I can pay that much how about 2,500 lien?"  
"The price is non-negotiable," Neo says threateningly  
"Whoa, no need to threaten me let me see if I have the lien." The large man moves his hand towards his left pocket but Neo interrupts him.  
"Why are you reaching for your left pocket, you always keep the money in your right pocket. Don't even try to pull your gun on me, I could kill you, take the money and dust and leave. "  
"All right fine I'll pay but I only have half on me right now, I'll have some of my associates deliver the other half as soon as possible is that fair? "  
"Yes that's fair but next time have all of the money with you."  
"I will don't worry." He reaches into his right pocket and takes out the lien and gives it to Neo and Neo pushes the suitcase of dust to the large man.  
"Here's your dust pleasure doing business with you." She picks up Mint and walks out of the abounded building. "You see Mint that's how you sell dust to other people, you have to be tough with them and you can get whatever you want." The two get into the car and drive off "I wonder how Roman and Rocky are doing on their business trip." Meanwhile, at an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town, Roman and Rocky get out of the large metal object and they enter the abandoned warehouse. A man about the same height as Roman walks in from the other side of the warehouse. Roman puts a suitcase on the ground and greets the man.  
"Perry! How is my favorite customer and his associates doing? "  
"I've been doing fine Roman, I see you brought something extra today. "  
"Yes, this my daughter, Rocky say hello to my good friend. "  
"Hello. "  
"Hi Rocky, you know I can see the resemblance. "  
"Really I don't, I don't mean to sound rude but can we get down to business Perry?"  
"Yes, of course, I see you have the dust give me a moment to get your money."  
"Rocky, can you open the suitcase and make sure that none of the dust crystals are damaged? "  
"Okay, dad." She opens up the suitcase and sees the twenty dust crystals and checks each one then she closes the suitcase and gives it to Roman.  
"Thank you, Rocky, everything's in order Perry. "  
"Good here's the 2,500 lien for the crystals."  
"Wait dad? "  
"Yes, Rocky? "  
"he isn't paying enough. "  
"Is he now so?" Roman gives Perry a death stare.  
"He's only paying for ten crystals but there are twenty. "  
Well, Perry care to explain where the other half of my money is? "  
"Yes, the other half is right on your grave, Now!" Once he finishes his sentence Roman grabs Rocky's arm and the suitcase and runs out of the warehouse as Perry's associates try to gun him down.  
"Daddy I'm scared. "  
"Just keep your head down and don't let go of me we'll be safe in a second. The two keep running as the group of assassins chase after them.  
"This is where we turn the tables on them, Rocky." He pushes a button on his scroll to deactivate the cloaking on a Atlesian Paladin. He takes both Rocky and the suitcase into the pilot seat. Roman precedes to wipe out the assassins and then confronts Perry. "So Perry are you going to give me the rest of the money or am I going to have to kill you? "  
"What if I don't have the money Roman then what. "  
"I kill you then take what you have. "  
"I can't let you do that Roman," Perry replies as he takes out a rocket launcher and fires it at Roman.  
"Perry I thought we were friends," He says sarcastically as he dodges the rocket and punches Perry straight into the ground. "Rocky stay in here I'll be right back." Rocky nods and Roman exits the cockpit of the paladin and walks over to Perry's body.  
"You suck Roman. "  
"Shut up Perry." He starts to go through the pockets on Perry's clothes and finds all of the money. "The question, is why did you try to kill me? "  
"Can't tell you. "  
"Then you are useless to me." Roman holds up his cane and then swings it down and killing Perry. He goes back to the Paladin and comforts Rocky. "It's okay Rocky it's over now and we're going home now okay." Rocky doesn't say anything and just buries her head in Romans that day both Roman and Neo return home at the same time and after hiding the Atlesian paladin he goes back inside and lays Rocky down on her bed, then leaves her room to talk to Neo.  
"Was your deal so boring that it put Rocky to sleep? "  
"No, we were almost killed today I told you this was a bad idea. "  
"Is Rocky okay? "  
"Just a little scared that's it. "  
"And what about the money I see you still have the suitcase."  
"I got to keep the suitcase and I got the money to but we are never bringing them again at least not until they can handle this stuff on their own. "  
"Yes, they'll take over our "business" when we're too old to run it." While Roman and Neo are talking Rocky gets up and begins to write in her diary.  
"Dear diary today was scary. I got to see what dad does for work but then tried to kill us for some reason. But dad did save me he was really cool and we were in a giant robot which was also really cool."  
"Hey, rocky are you okay?" Roman asks as he opens the door to her room.  
"Yes, can you tuck me in daddy? "  
"Sure thing and also I just want to let you know that's never going to happen to you again," He says to her as he tucks her in.  
"It isn't? "  
"Never again, now try to get some sleep." He kisses her on the forehead.  
"Goodnight daddy. "


	3. Chapter 3

Ice cream family  
chapter 3

* * *

School day  
"Dear diary it's Wednesday night I don't want to go to bed but I have school tomorrow. It's been a week since daddy took me to work with him but I'm still scared and it's hard to sleep sometimes but daddy has kissed me goodnight every night since then." The door to her room opens slowly as Roman enters the room.  
"Hi sweetie, it's time to go to bed," He says quietly  
"I don't want to I'm scared," She replies looking down at her dairy.  
"Like I said before It won't happen again, come on get under the covers and I'll tuck you in." He grabs the diary and places it on the nightstand next to the bed while Rocky gets under the covers then he tucks her in and kisses her on the forehead. "good night sweetie and remember you have nothing to be afraid of." He turns off the light and closes the door. The next morning arrives and Rocky wakes up rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
"Good morning Rocky did you sleep well?" Neo asks as she turns on the lights.  
"Yeah," She says while yawning.  
"That's good now get ready, you don't want to be late to school now do you?"  
"Yes, I do," Rocky replies before Neo walks out of her room.  
"That's my daughter, to bad I can't let you be late now get ready," She says while smiling.  
"All right." Neo leaves the room while rocky gets ready for school and checks on Mint.  
"Mint dear are you ready?" She asks and a second later Mint walks out of her room dressed and holding her favorite book. "Now dear don't you think you should leave the book at home?" Mint shakes her head. "Really, what if something happens to the book?" Mint shakes her head again. "All right fine but if something happens to the book don't cry." Mint smiles and nods her head, then walks past Neo into the living room. "Roman it's your turn to take the kids to school," Neo shouts down the hall.  
"I know, do you know where my hat is?"  
"It's on the table, hurry up or they'll be late."  
"Found it, Alright kids time to go to school." The three of them leave and Neo lays on her bed and falls asleep. Meanwhile, Roman Drops the kids off at school "All right kids have fun." He says to the two of them sitting in the back seat.  
"Bye, dad," Rocky says as she gets out of the car while Mint follows her, Roman drives away as the two enter the school then into different classrooms. The day goes slowly for Rocky as she daydreams as she waits for recess to come along. During her math class, Rocky looks out the window and sees that Mint and her grade outside for their recess which reminded her that her recess is coming up soon. She then stares at the clock for a few minutes which felt like an eternity to her, she then looks back out the window to see a boy trying to take Mint's book.  
"Give it to me I want to see it." The boy shouts as he tugs on the book, Mint shakes her head and continues to pull the book closer to her. "Let me see it!" The boy shouts again, Mint pulls the book away from the boy.  
"No!" Mint shouts and then she punches the boy in the face. The boy starts to cry which catches the attention of the rest of the grade and the teachers that were watching the kids. A crowd starts to form around Mint and the boy and when a teacher gets to the two of them the boy says that Mint hit him while Mint just holds on to her book. The teacher grabs her and takes her to the principles office. Mint walks into the principles office and sits down.  
"Now Mint can you tell me what happened." Mint just stares at him and then looks down at her book. "Should I get your sister?" Mint looks up and shakes her head. "No? then I'll call your parents." Mint doesn't say anything as the principle calls Roman and Neo. Several minutes later the two walk into the office.  
"So what's the problem, what did Mint do?" Roman asks in a casual manner.  
"Well it seems she hit another student during recess, I want to know why she did this but she won't talk. I figured you two would be able to help."  
"Wait she hit someone? Yay, she's learning." Neo exclaimed.  
"Why would you promote that kind of behavior." The principle replied sounding surprised.  
"what, you don't?" Neo says back to the principle.  
"Of course not, we here at Light House elementary want this to be a safe place for the students and we-."  
"We don't need to hear you silly speech, Neo you can Mint to talk right?"  
"Yep, now Mint dear can you tell me what happened?" Mint walks over to Neo and whispers in her ear. "That's what happened? don't worry you did the right thing."  
"What happened?" the principle asks.  
"She punched the boy because he was trying to take her book."  
"That's all, well Mint I should tell you that you should've asked a teacher for help instead of punching the boy." The principle says to Mint.  
"Don't listen to him Mint you did the right thing," Neo says to her as she hugs her.  
"What's done is done, the school day is almost over so we'll just take Mint home now. Let's go Neo." Roman says as he stands up and heads towards the door.  
"Roman go get Rocky I'll head to the car," Neo says as she takes Mints hand and walks out of the principles office.  
"Wait hold up for a moment-."  
"Shut up we're done here," Roman says as he leaves the office. After a few minuets of walking, Roman finds Rocky's classroom and takes her out. "So did you have a good day of school today."  
"Yeah," Rocky said still daydreaming a little.  
"Why didn't you help your little sister when she was in trouble earlier today?"  
"I was in class."  
"Well, next time you help her you got that?"  
"Yes, dad." The two walk down the hall and then out of the school and into the car after the four of them get home Neo plays with Mint while Roman helps Rocky with her homework. Later that night Rocky is writing in her diary.  
"Dear diary today was odd, as usual, school was boring but Mint got in trouble today and dad seemed mad at me for not helping her But I didn't even know she got in trouble I would have helped her if I knew. But next time I'll help her I promised dad I would."  
"Rocky it's bedtime," Roman says as he opens the door.  
"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't help Mint today."  
"It's all right Rocky you'll help her next time, now let me tuck you in."  
"Yay." Rocky gets under the covers and Roman tucks her in and kisses her on the forehead.  
"Good night Rocky."  
"Good night dad."


End file.
